


An Unexpected Turn Of Events

by velja



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene from 3x08, Season/Series 03 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 13:17:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velja/pseuds/velja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas learns that he is allowed to stay on at Downton after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Turn Of Events

 

**An Unexpected Turn Of Events**

Thomas had planned to stay in his room for the rest of the day. Though it wouldn't be his room for much longer, he knew he'd already overstayed his welcome by far. He'd lost his position and was to leave Downton with no reference and no chance of ever finding work as a valet or even a footman again.

And no matter what Mr. Bates thought to achieve by threatening O'Brien with the ammunition Thomas had provided earlier, he knew it wouldn't help and he'd have to leave soon. Why Mr. Bates of all people was even trying to help him was beyond Thomas' understanding. Mr. Bates had every reason to hate him but apparently prison had really changed the man. Or Mr. Bates simply was and had always been a good man with his heart in the right place, who couldn't tolerate injustice and cruelty, no matter how much someone might deserve it.

Thomas didn't much like to think it was the latter, but he feared it was the truth nevertheless. Mr. Bates was a good man, and if Thomas had taken the time to get to know him back when he'd come to Downton years ago instead of plotting against him from the start out of feeling jealous and threatened… maybe then things would have been different and he wouldn't be in this position now. Out on his ears with nowhere to go, no friends or family to crawl back to in shame… Thomas could feel fresh tears prickling behind his eyes and soon they started to run down his already tear-streaked face. He had no energy left to wipe them away, and besides, nobody was there to see him cry.

The others were downstairs in the servants' hall, no doubt talking nasty behind his back and wondering why he hadn't left already. He couldn't bear to go down, to sit there and feel their stares like hot needles stabbing his back. He couldn't.

But neither could he stand the suffocating silence of his own room any longer. He felt like the walls were slowly closing in on him, coming closer and closer to squash him between them. He needed fresh air.

So without bothering with a jacket Thomas fled the narrow servants' quarters and stormed down the stairs. He had to pass the servants' hall and the kitchen on his way out but he was sure he could make it without being seen if he'd only be quick enough.

And perhaps Thomas would have made it outside unseen, he'd already slipped by the kitchen, if not for Mr. Carson coming out of his room exactly the moment when Thomas rushed by. The two men nearly collided and Thomas fell against the wall in his haste to step out of the way.

"Mr. Barrow," Mr. Carson's voice boomed over him when he straightened up. "A word, if you please."

Without waiting for an answer Mr. Carson went back into his room. Thomas had no choice but to follow him.

Inside he was surprised to find Mrs. Hughes as well as Mr. Bates. The former was seated in a chair by the desk while the latter stood to the side, a closed and unreadable expression on his face.

"Oh, I…" Thomas stopped in the middle of the room, his eyes flying from one to the other. He noticed a gentle smile on Mrs. Hughes' face and wondered what they could want with him. Would they finally demand he'd leave right now? But then Mrs. Hughes wouldn't look so content, would she? She had been so kind to him a few days ago.

Thomas didn't know what to expect, and simply waited for Mr. Carson to say something. But the butler took his time sitting down behind his desk and Thomas, almost sick with nerves, felt his palms starting to sweat.

Finally Mr. Carson caught his eye: "Mr. Barrow, you will be glad to hear that James has changed his mind regarding his proceedings in this… unholy matter. He will not notify the police after all."

Thomas' ears buzzed. "What?"

"It worked," Mr. Bates stated calmly. "I had tea with Miss O'Brien earlier and now she backed off. Jimmy followed suit right after. Seemed to be glad to stop the nonsense."

"But, so…" Thomas gaze travelled from Mr. Bates to Mr. Carson. "Does this mean I'll get a reference?"

He could live with that, right? Sure, it wouldn't be easy, positions as valet or even footmen were rare ever since the war ended and lots of men were in search for work. It might take a while, and he'd surely go through his sparse savings like that, but with a decent reference… there was a chance to find work eventually. And that produced far better odds than the ones he'd had only minutes before. If only Carson would give him a decent reference! Thomas's spirits lifted.

"Well, actually," Mr. Carson paused significantly and Thomas' hopes were crushed just like that.

"No! But… but you have to give me a reference now." Thomas knew he should moderate his tune. It wouldn't do to snap at and insult Mr. Carson. But he couldn't help it, it was just so bloody unfair!

Mr. Carson's eyebrows rose. "Mr. Barrow, whether or not I give you a reference is entirely beside the point because…"

"Oh, but it's bloody well not!" Thomas didn't care that he was being rude. "I'm sorry Mr. Carson, but…"

"Now, Thomas," Mrs. Hughes tried to intervene but she was drowned by Mr. Bates' sudden exclamation: "Shut up, Thomas. For once, just shut up and listen to what Mr. Carson has to say!"

Thomas stared at Mr. Bates in shock. What right did he have to tell him to shut up? He was just a…

Thomas didn't get a chance to finish his thought because Mr. Carson addressed him then, voice stern and loud: "Mr. Barrow, calm down. If you insist on a reference then I will gladly write you the character I think you deserve."

He paused to let that sink in and Thomas knew instantly that he wouldn't be able to find work based on Mr. Carson's opinion on him. He was ruined. Before he could reply however Mr. Carson continued in a calmer voice: "However, his lordship wants you to stay on."

Thomas eyes flew open and he gaped at Mr. Carson like a fish. "What?"

He felt his knees go weak and he stumbled backwards, only to tumble into a convenient chair next to Mrs. Hughes. "I'm sorry, but… what?"

"His lordship suggested that, if you have no other plans which I am sure you have not, you should stay here and re-establish your authority over James." Mr. Carson's eyes clearly told what he thought of that suggestion but Thomas didn't notice. The butler's muttered next comment on how he should also hopefully learn the error of his past ways – whichever errors he might be referring to – went also over Thomas' head like that.

His mind was reeling. He was allowed to stay? Could that really be happening? He, allowed to work here at Downton? As…

"As what?" Thomas voiced his confusion at last. "What am I supposed to do? His lordship already has a valet." Here he threw a quick glance in Mr. Bates' direction. "As has Mr. Crawley. And Mr. Branson doesn't want one. Not that I'd ever…" he quickly swallowed the last bit. He would valet for Mr. Branson, even if dressing the chauffeur was clearly beneath him. He would do it, if that's what they had planned. If he could stay….

"You wouldn't be a valet, Mr. Barrow." Mr. Carson pulled Thomas out of his thoughts and, seeing that Thomas was about to reply, quickly held up a hand. "Nor a footman. I'm afraid those positions are taken and that won't change in the near future."

"So then what?" Thomas frowned. "I'm no gardener or chauffeur. And I may prefer men but I'm not a maid."

For a second the room was dead silent and Thomas feared he might have gone too far with his outspokenness. But then Mr. Bates' low chuckle could be heard. "And don't we all know it."

Mr. Carson glared from Mr. Bates to Thomas and cleared his throat. "There will be no more words on that topic, ever, Mr. Barrow. Let alone any more revolting incidents. Do you hear me?"

"Yes, Mr. Carson. Sorry. I understand."

"Mrs. Hughes suggested that you'd function as under butler. You will respond to me as your superior and besides that you will respect Mrs. Hughes' authority as well as Mr. Bates'. Is that understood?"

Thomas glanced at Mr. Bates again. So a valet ranked higher than an under butler? He wasn't convinced, but… if he was honest he didn't even know for sure what an under butler did. Downton had never had one before. But whatever it would be, Thomas knew he could live with it. He looked back at Mr. Carson and nodded. "I understand, Mr. Carson."

"So, do you accept the position?"

"Yes, I do." Thomas didn't have to think twice. All the tension drained from his body and he smiled an honest-to-god smile. "Of course I do."

"Well, good!" Mrs. Hughes smiled at Thomas and stood up. "Now, if that's cleared I think we should better get back to work. It's almost time for the dressing gong."

Mr. Carson nodded and stood up as well. "Yes, I think we are done here."

Thomas let Mrs. Hughes step through the door and followed her out. In the hall she turned towards him and with a kind but thorough eye she said: "I hope your attire doesn't mean you've thrown out your work suit already, Mr: Barrow. That would have been rather prematurely, as you can see."

"What?" Thomas looked down on himself and noticed for the first time the state of his dress. He was in one of his own shirts, and not one of his best, with the sleeves rolled up, he had no jacket and his hair and face could certainly do with a bit of grooming. His eyes must still be red from crying. He blushed.

"God, I'm sorry, Mrs. Hughes. I'll go and change immediately."

"You do that," Mrs. Hughes smiled and put a hand on his arm. "I am glad that it has all sorted itself out, Mr. Barrow. I'm glad that you're staying on."

The old suspicion crept into Thomas' thoughts immediately. 'You are? Why? You've never liked me. No one does.' But he looked into her kind face and swallowed it down.

"Thank you, Mrs. Hughes. I'm glad, too. And, I mean it. Thank you, for being so kind to me when I don't dese…"

"Now, we'll have none of that now," she cut him off and gave him a gentle shove towards the stairs. "Go and get yourself cleaned up a bit. An under butler should always look the part, even if none of us knows yet what Mr. Carson will make of the position."

"I don't care, Mrs. Hughes." Thomas couldn't help the smile on his face. "I'm glad for any of it. Even if it will mean following Mr. Carson around all day, looking at what he's doing."

"That won't be necessary, Mr. Barrow," Mr. Carson came up behind them. "For now it'll do for you to make yourself presentable again."

"Yes, Mr. Carson," Thomas hurried up the stairs, taking two steps at a time.

Life was full of surprises, wasn't it? And not all of them turned out to be bad. Thomas vowed to remember that.

* * *

**The End**

  



End file.
